Recording
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: The tape Gwen left, in CoE- what if it was found? What if...a certain time traveler...saw it? ONE SHOT.


_**This was a dare from a friend of mine that's a complete Torchwood geek- not my best work, but it made her/him happy.**_

_**Enjoy**_

__x-(X)-x

_"There's one thing I always meant to ask Jack, back in the old days. I wanted to know about that Doctor of his. The man who appears out of nowhere and saves the world, except sometimes he doesn't. All those times in History, when there was no sign of him, I wanted to know why not. But I don't need to ask anymore, I know the answer now. Sometimes, the Doctor must look at this planet, and turn away in shame. I'm recording this so if anyone ever finds it, you can see. You can see how the world ended."_

The film flickered and the Doctor pressed the replay button over and over. It was a weak transmition, on a video recorder. The only way he was able to see it, was because the Tardis instantly searched out transmitions or recording with him in it, if the Earth was in danger.

And it was right now.

He paused with a button, taking in the appearance of the warehouse, and how it was dead silent even though he could see the huddled forms of children in the background.

He then looked at the time at the bottom of the screen, and typed the date, year and time into the area. He knew it was London, he knew the exact warehouse actually due to the Tardis locking onto the location.

"I'll stop them." The Doctor muttered, looking around the desolate ship, before looking back at the monitor and flicking the switch.

The Tardis tried to make her flight as calm as possible, smooth sailing with only a few grunts and bumps. The Doctor noticed this and murmured his thanks before he stepped out, and watched military officers running after a large group of children, almost getting them, and then he saw the woman from the video. Trying to run while holding one up.

It was too much.

The Doctor walked forward, a cold look on his face and his trench coat fluttering behind him, hands in his pockets as he walked closer, and some of the fastest children stopped to catch their breath behind him, seeking safety.

"This is enough." He stated, and the military men stopped, looking at him before trying to grab for their radios.

A flick of the Sonic Screwdriver inside his pocket caused them to spark and become useless, Gwen spun, gasping as she got away, as did all of the other children, and now stood behind him.

The military men held their guns up, and the Doctor just looked at them.

"I overrule all previous orders. Code number 776291, you leave these children alone. You understand?" The Doctor stated coldly, and the three adults behind him looked at his back in wonder, but the military officers just snorted.

"Yeah? What makes you think that we'll take orders from you?" One shouted, cocking his gun, and another frequency, the gun vibrated slightly, but enough for the bullet to crumble and jam inside every weapon.

They fired them uselessly.

"I am the Doctor." The Doctor responded coldly and the military officers backed off. Rule number one in all military groups in Great Britain; meet a man named the Doctor. Leave him alone and obey.

Gwen gasped, looking at him, and the Doctor spun, not looking at anybody as he moved towards the blue phone box, and Gwen raced after him, screaming for him to stop.

She made it just inside the doors before the humming started, and Rhys screamed at her to come back. She panted, leaning against the wood in shock as she took in the coral bigger-on-the-inside space ship. Which was already in order.

"You shouldn't be here." The Doctor spoke from his aura of silence at the console, and Gwen shook her head, walking forward.

"Jack mentions you every once in a while. The man saves the world. Why didn't you come before?" She demanded, and he looked at her with haunted and slightly frightened eyes.

"The universe is bigger than you image, Gwen Cooper. The reason why I saved this planet in the past and future is purely by chance." He growled back, exhaling and closing his eyes before tossing one last lever, and allowing the ship to stop. Gwen yelped and grabbed onto the railing to remain upright.

"But you never came before! You could have saved Ianto!" She shouted and the Doctor spun, fists clenched.

"If I could save people that are dead, I would have long ago, Gwen Cooper. Ianto Jones death was set in stone!" He shouted back, and stormed past, trench coat flaring behind him as he excited the doors.

Gwen blinked in shock as they were in a different spot, but she had to hurry after. The Doctor already almost out of the storage room.

She ran to catch up with his fast pace and his long legs, eventually they both walked into a large open area possibly used for storage. But none could miss the little boy In the middle of a light surrounded by machinery being activated by a crying and emotionally challenged Jack Harkness.

"Jack!" Gwen shouted, and he spun, the little boy looking at her in confusion, and Jack's eyes widened, catching her as she fell onto him sobbing.

"Gwen but how-?" He shook his head, not caring to answer. And the Doctor moved towards a machine, pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Hello Jack." The Doctor calmly stated, and Jack turned, his breath inhaling sharply and his body stiffening at once.

"Doctor."

"Use my Sonic."

And Jack caught it as the Doctor threw it at him, looking at it in confusion before his eyes widened, and he nodded, beckoning for the kid to come over, and ordering for a strict woman to hit a button as he twisted a dial on the Screwdriver and stood in the light circle.

Jack almost screamed, as a loud high pitched frequency blared from the device, at once, the little boy's eyes dulled and he echoed the frequency, as did quite literally, every single human child on the planet.

Jack fell to his knees, blood seeping from his ears and mouth as he tried to keep his hand pressed on the Screwdriver as it was killing him. Gwen put her hands over her mouth as Jack practically vibrated, crying out in pain as his hands were stripped of skin.

Then it all stopped, and Jack slumped to the ground, the bloody Screw driver rolling down, smoking and charring as it was now busted. A buzzer went off and a woman raced in, crying as she ran to Jack, trying to see if he was alright.

The little boy blinked as it all ended, looking at the dead form of Jack and his screaming and crying mother.

"Oh Jack." Gwen gasped and the Doctor just watched, walking forward and pulling the woman back just as he gasped awake and his eyes flashed open. The skin already healed and no more blood in his mouth or ears.

"Doctor." He groaned, coughing and trying to sit upright, only to be pulled into a hug by the woman and the little boy who cried.

"Uncle Jack!"

The Doctor just watched a small flare of jealously inside him before he turned, walking back towards the blue box.

"Doctor." He turned slightly, and looked; Jack was looking at him dead in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, recognizing the sad and impossibly old and blank emotional alien for a broken man. The Doctor closed his eyes and breathed.

"You'll see me again, one day Jack." The Doctor muttered, and Jack heard it, Jack opened his mouth but the Doctor beat him to it.

"I'm going to die." And with those last words, The Doctor vanished inside his ship.

And Jack bowed his head in respect.

Very slowly, the Tardis vanished.

**x-(X)-x**

**There, review if you want, just a few people have been wanting something like that. **

**~Oceanbreeze7**


End file.
